Season One
Season One is the first season of Teen Wolf. It has twelve episodes and aired in the United States from June 5, 2011 to August 15, 2011 on the MTV network. Season One premiered with "Wolf Moon", and ended with "Code Breaker". Plot Protagonist, Scott McCall (Tyler Posey), is an average teenager suffering from asthma and living with his single mother in this Beacon Hills. One night, he and his best friend Stiles Stilinski (Dylan O'Brien), the son of the local sheriff, Sheriff Stilinski (Linden Ashby), learn about half a corpse found by police in the woods. The two set out to find the other half, but Scott is attacked and bitten by a werewolf. With his new-found lycanthropy, Scott gains supernatural abilities, such as enhanced speed and heightened senses, enabling him to excel as the captain of his Beacon Hills High School lacrosse team. He gains respect from popular girl, Lydia Martin (Holland Roden) and the envy of her lacrosse-playing boyfriend Jackson Whittemore (Colton Haynes). Scott also develops a romantic relationship with school newcomer, Allison Argent (Crystal Reed); however, he discovers her father Chris Argent (JR Bourne) is a werewolf hunter. Scott and Stiles meet Beta werewolf Derek Hale (Tyler Hoechlin), whose family perished in flames during a mysterious house fire 6 years ago. They uncover the second half of the missing corpse and discover it is Derek's sister, Laura Hale. He learns the Alpha werewolf, the most powerful of all wolves, is on a murdering spree and was responsible for biting him. Realizing the consequences and dangers of his new life, he is forced to protect his peers and loved ones, including his girlfriend Allison, who does not know she belongs to a family of werewolf hunters. Allison's cruel werewolf-hunter aunt, Kate Argent (Jill Wagner), arrives into town. Derek suspects Scott's mysterious veterinarian boss, Dr. Alan Deaton (Seth Gilliam) is the werewolf Alpha, but after it is confirmed that he is not, Alan concedes he is aware of the supernatural world and becomes Scott's ally. Jackson learns Scott is a werewolf and devises a plan to become a werewolf himself to rival Scott's success at lacrosse. The identity of the werewolf Alpha is uncovered to be Derek's uncle, Peter Hale (Ian Bohen), who was the only survivor of the fire. Kate reveals to Derek that it was she who started the fire, and she also reveals the existence of werewolves to Allison. Chris finds out that Scott is a werewolf, but realizes he is innocent. Peter bites Lydia, who goes unconscious, and it later turns out that she is mysteriously immune to the bite. Allison discovers that Scott is a werewolf, but this does not change her romantic feelings about him. Scott finds out that Peter had killed Laura to become an Alpha werewolf. Allison sees that Kate is actually cruel and remorseless, and Peter gains revenge for the fire by finally killing Kate. However, Derek kills Peter, and becomes the new Alpha werewolf. At the end, Jackson demands Derek to bite him and Derek complies. Adrian Harris (Adam Fristoe), Coach Bobby Finstock (Orny Adams), Danny Mahealani (Keahu Kahuanui), Melissa McCall (Melissa Ponzio) and Victoria Argent (Eaddy Mays) also appear during the season. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall (12 episodes) *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent (12 episodes) *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski (12 episodes) *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale (11 episodes) *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin (12 episodes) *Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore (12 episodes) Guest Cast * JR Bourne as Chris Argent (11 episodes) * Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski (10 episodes) * Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall (9 episodes) * Jill Wagner as Kate Argent (8 episodes) * Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani (7 episodes) * Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock (7 episodes) * Seth Gilliam as Dr. Deaton (6 episodes) * Ian Bohen as Peter Hale (6 episodes) * Eaddy Mays as Victoria Argent (5 episodes) * Adam Fristoe as Adrian R. Harris (5 episodes) * Desiree Hall as Jennifer (4 episodes) * Haley Murphy as Laura Hale (3 episodes) * Susan Walters as Natalie Martin (2 episodes) * Jamila Thompson as Harley (2 episodes) * Jonathan Kleitman as Unger (2 episodes) * Michael Dane as Leveque (1 episode) * Hajji Golightly as Reddick (1 episode) Episodes Videos Teen Wolf Season 1 Bloopers References Category:Season One